The Gift
by riah alice drake
Summary: The Lupin family decide to visit a muggle street fair. What could possibly go wrong? Allie Lupin is my own character creation but Remus, Tonks, Teddy, and Hermione all belong to the great author J.K. Rowling.


It had been Hermione's suggestion to go to the upcoming muggle street carnival. Remus had protected of course but Tonks had warn him down…. eventually. "She's a year-old Rem she's not an invalid." Tonks joked "And it would be good for Teddy to see the muggle world again and Allie's never been." She listed around her toothbrush. "Besides you were the one that said he deserved a reward for getting his changing under control last week." Tonks reminded him after she'd rinsed.

"Sometimes I really hate how well trained you've made me," Remus growled wrapping his arms around her from behind while she towel dried her damp hair. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Tonks smirked childishly sticking her tongue out at him in the fogged-up bathroom mirror

"You finish get lovelier I'll go get our pups ready for our adventure." Her werewolf groaned as Tonks cycled through several hair colors and styles before deciding on a light butterscotch color with a short wavy length.

"Teddy? What are you looking at buddy?" Remus asked when his son suddenly stopped in the middle of the pathway in front of a game stand while Tonks and Allie moved on to look at another game stall.

"I try Daddy?" the four-year-old asked hopefully pointing up at a wolf toy hanging from the game booth. "Another one for your pack huh bear?" Tonks asked with a sly wink at her husband as she looked back at her boys from a few steps ahead of them.

"No for me." Teddy answered shaking his head defiantly "For Allie." He corrected pointing to his sleeping sister in his mommy's arms. "She was looking a lot when Daddy and Mommy were talking to Gran after we had food." The little boy explained "I try for her peas?" he asked hopefully while Tonks and Remus shared a proud smile.

"Sure, you can Teddy bear." Tonks beamed as she passed the muggle attendant a few game tokens.

"No, I do it." The four-year-old complained seeing his parents fidgeting anxiously beside him. "Couldn't we just confound…." Remus asked his wife in a hushed tone as he watched his son get ready for his eighth try at the toss. "No Remus we can't. Teddy wants to do this himself…besides we couldn't risk it with all these muggles around." Tonks answered under her breath shifting a now awake Allie higher against her side so the year old could watch her brother play the game.

"brr brr." She clapped encouragingly making her big brother blush as he sent her a bashful smile before turning his attention back to the carnival game.

"Winner." The attendant called out once the ring had stopped spinning around the neck of the center bottle.

Remus and Allie both clapped loudly in praise while Tonks tried to keep her hair from flashing in her excitement just like her son was as he pointed to the animal he wanted.

"Thank you, sir," Teddy whispered to the attendant gratefully taking the plush toy and all but running back to his waiting family as Tonks carefully lowered Allie onto the grass beside the gaming stall.

"Did you see me?" Teddy smiled proudly as he sat down in front of the toddler holding his arms out toward her as he sat the prize he'd just won at his side. " ." she giggled taking two shaking steps over to her big brother falling into his arms. "I got you somfing," Teddy told her while Allie pulled at his hands happily as she nuzzled against his side.

"Happy birfday Allie." he whispered to her handing the little coco colored wolf he just won over to his sister.

Allie looked from her present to her brother with wide eyes. "It's yours it's okay." he nodded encouragingly when she reaches out for the wolf then stopped giggling happily and grabbed onto him again.

"She's not scared of it sweetie she's just thanking you bear." Tonks translated tearfully as she sat down beside them while Remus folded himself down beside them on the other side.

"Brbr." Allie laughed cuddling against Teddy's chest as she hugged her new wolf gently to her side as they watched the sunset together.


End file.
